


Maybe I Don't Want To Be

by DellaMoore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: A year after the war, Hogwarts has been rebuilt and the students have returned, including a temporary 'eighth year' class to make up from the time lost during the war. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both returned, though neither is exactly the same after the events of the war. Harry has turned away from his Golden Boy exterior, no longer caring what others think and for the first time, doing what he wants. Draco just wants to move past the events of the war, to get this last year of school over with so he can move on with his life. Both have expectations placed upon them that they can't seem to live up to and maybe they don't want to either.





	1. Rebellion

After the last battle, Harry disappeared. Not mysteriously, though the tabloids thoroughly debated it. No one knew where he went, except possibly Ron and Hermione, though if they did know they weren’t sharing. He wasn’t seen until the first day of the new term of Hogwarts. Most everyone returned to repeat the last year since it had been a complete disaster and whether or not Harry would be returning was a hot topic just about anywhere in the Wizarding world. But he was there, the last one to board the train in fact, in an attempt to avoid as much publicity as possible.

He sat with Ron and Hermione in a back compartment, neither of them seeming at all surprised by the changes in their friend. Hermione was nose deep in some obscure text about ancient runes. And Ron was filling Harry in on the quidditch games he’d missed while on his sabbatical in the muggle world. People passed by, but no one stopped in, they just muttered amongst themselves when they caught a look at Harry Potter, Golden Boy of the wizarding world.

He might have rebelled a bit at the title, perhaps a tad more than a bit. His glasses were gone. His hair had grown out longer and shaggier then he’d usually let it. He had black smudged around his eyes and a stud in one ear. A small silver ring glistened on his bottom lip and a bit of a tattoo was just visible under the collar of his t-shirt, one of Sirius’ old band shirts from the seventies that he’d found boxed up in Grimmuald Place.

“How _is_ Ginny?” He asked when Ron mentioned her name.

“Back with Dean. He’s been by the house a few times. Bill might have threatened a bit of wolfish behavior should he break her heart.”

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like him.”

“Fleur is pregnant, did you hear? They’ll be having a little girl in a few months.” Ron was grinning. “George said he’s going to teach her all his tricks. You know, him and Angelina are talking about getting married soon. Mum’s been going barmy, she keeps asking me when Mione and I are getting engaged. She’s crazy, that woman.”

“She’s just keeping herself busy, Ronald.” Hermione finally spoke up.

Ron looked sad for a moment. “I know. She can’t even say Fred’s name. She still tears up when she looks at George sometimes.”

They lapsed into silence, thinking about those they’d lost. “How’s Teddy?” Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence as they changed into their robes.

“He’s such a good baby. Hardly ever cries. Andromeda takes care of him when I’m working and now that I’m back at school. She’s a life saver. I couldn’t do it without her. He’s got Tonks’ morphing abilities. His hair changes color to match his moods.” Harry was grinning as he talked about his godson. He pulled out a few pictures to show his friends. “The neighbors think I’m barking, that I dye his hair every other day.”

Harry ignored the stares and the murmurs as they climbed into the carriages. He’d been expecting them. He leaned forward to stroke the thestral’s mane. Many of the students could see them this year and he could see Luna explaining them to a large group of students crowding together. Neville joined them, a strange looking potted plant in his lap. Its vines reached out to stroke his arm until he ran his fingers over the leaves.

“How are you doing, Harry?” Neville asked, appraising the changes in Harry’s appearance but not saying anything. This is what Harry loved about his friends, they didn’t judge him.

“Alright. And you?”

Neville nodded. “Happy to be back at school. My gran was getting to be a bother the way she was fawning over me. I think she worried the war was going to mess me up. I mean, I do still get nightmares sometimes, you know?”

Harry nodded. He woke up most every night in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. Sometimes it was Voldemort but more often the not it was the faces of those they’d lost. Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred. He saw all of those faces laid out in the great hall, every person that had died in the battle he should’ve ended sooner. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel being there again. Small chit chat passed between them as they made their way onto the grounds. Ron was excitedly telling Neville about his niece. The castle slowly grew as they got closer. Before he knew it, they were all crowding into the great hall. He greeted Seamus and Dean and hugged Ginny tight, the scent of her perfume clinging to him.

He gathered quite a few stares, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. His entire life he’d been doing what everyone else wanted him to do. And now he was done. Voldemort was dead. The death eaters had all been rounded up. He was free now to do as he pleased. He caught sight of Malfoy’s platinum blonde hair. He’d heard that the Malfoy heir was returning but he didn’t fully believe it until he saw the boy. He was surprised by the sight him as well. His blonde hair was long, almost shoulder length and tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull. His robes clung beautifully to his tall, lean frame. He was sitting with a few friends, his head thrown back laughing. His long pale neck on display. Harry turned away quickly. He might have messed around with a few muggle men in the past few months but he wasn’t going to go there now, not with Draco Malfoy, not even in his head.

They sat through the sorting of the new students, cheering for those sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall gave a speech about renewal and recovery and all that but Harry wasn’t really paying attention. He was tired and idly wondering what Teddy was doing and if Andromeda had gotten him down to bed alright. He didn’t sleep well without his blanket and Harry couldn’t remember if he’d packed it or not. He didn’t know if Andromeda would know to read him his newest favorite story before bed.

“Harry, are you still with us?” Ginny asked from beside him.

“Sorry what?”

“Where’s your head at, mate?” Ron asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

“Sorry, I’m just worried about Teddy.”

“Andromeda’s taken him over night before, right?”

He nodded, “Yeah but never for longer than a day or two and he usually has trouble sleeping anywhere other than his bed.”

“He’ll be alright, Harry.” Hermione smiled at him as if he were being adorable. “She’ll take care of him. And you can write her all your concerns.”

He nodded. He knew he was being ridiculous. Andromeda was a doting grandmother and she’d raised her own daughter wonderfully. He just missed the kid. He was so full of energy and he’d become such an important part of Harry’s life. Everyone chatted over their meals like it was any other day of any other year, but Harry could see the way they steered away from certain topics, not broaching anything that happened during the war.

Eventually they made their way to the dorms. All the students returning for their eighth year had been delegated a new space transfigured out of some unused class rooms. They all had their own small rooms and Harry was thankful for the small privacy. He’d grown used to his own space in the past five months of having his own house. It was a small room, just big enough for a bed, a desk, and his trunk but it was heavenly to lock the door and know he was alone. A small white cat had followed him in from the halls and it curled up on one of his pillows with a soft mew. Harry couldn’t do much more than fall into bed after stripping from most of his clothes. The cat’s purr was the last thing he heard before he slipped into sleep.


	2. Unacknowledged Truths

Draco sat in the back of the potions class as Slughorn droned on with some stupid anecdote that had nothing to do with anything, his eyes locked on the messy hair in front of him. He’d first caught sight of Potter in the Great Hall the week before and he’d been unable to do anything but stare. His hair had always been messy but now it looked like straight up sex hair making Draco want to run his hands through it. The charcoal around his eyes made the green that much more vibrant, especially without those glasses to block the view. The thin lines of ink visible just at the edge of his robes incited instant curiosity. As if Draco needed another reason to want to see what was under Potter’s clothes. The man was fit, he’d filled out during the war. But it was the lip ring that really did him in. He desperately wanted to feel the cool metal pressed against his skin. He wanted to play with it with his tongue to hear the man moan. He wanted to feel it tease along his cock as those pretty lips sucked him in.

He could hear Potter muttering to Weasley about quidditch tryouts. He’d apparently turned down the position as captain and it’d fallen to the Weaslette. Draco knew he’d wind up at the pitch that evening, just to see the man atop a broom. He had it bad and he knew it. But there was nothing to be done about it. Potter would never want anything to do with him. He’d made sure of that over the years, especially during the war. Potter may have testified on his behalf in the trial, but he’d done that because he’d owed Narcissa. Draco sighed. He just had to get through this year and then he’d probably rarely, if ever, see Potter again.

“Honestly Draco, can you daydream when _my_ grade isn’t at stake?” Pansy sighed beside him. He looked down at the book opened on their table before turning his attention to the potion they were set to make. He tried futilely to ignore Potter, but that was impossible when he kept laughing. The deep sound distracting, nearly as bad as the light glistening off the stud in his ear. It was going to be a long semester, especially with Potter’s room just across the hall from his own.

 

*******

 

It was hours later that Draco found himself sneaking up to the pitch. The Gryffindors who’d gathered wouldn’t be pleased to see him. They’d think he was spying for the Slytherin team. In reality he just wanted to watch Potter in the air. Casting a notice me not charm, Draco slipped up into one of the empty stands. He watched Potter hovering in the middle of the pitch with the Weaslette and a few others. They ran through a few drills. Potter was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, more ink lines visible on his back as the shirt blew about in the wind. The tattoo looked like it took up his whole back, but the lines always seemed to change with each look he got.

He watched Potter plummet to the ground, pulling up at the very last second before he hit the ground. A crowd of admirers cheered from the far side of the pitch. Draco caught the glare Potter sent their way but they were too far away to see. It made him grin. Those fans were obnoxious, following Potter everywhere, taking every chance to touch him and monopolize his attention. It made Draco furious to see those silly girls fawning over him, touching him as Draco wished he could. So it pleased him to realize Potter detested them just the same.

He let a soft chuckle escape causing Potter, who was much closer than he thought, to look over. He held his breath as Potter’s gaze skipped right over him. He only breathed again when Potter was called back to demonstrate another move. Draco could kick himself for his own carelessness. Potter would’ve been pissed to find him there and likely hexed him into the hospital wing, if his rabid fans didn’t do it first. Draco watched well into the evening hours. He watched the fans file away as Potter and the rest headed into the locker room. He waited for them to leave as well before dismissing his charm and pulling out a book from his bag. It may be growing dark but he wasn’t ready to return to the dorms yet. He settled comfortably in, losing himself in the ideology of runic practice.

“Been here long?” The voice startled him so badly he dropped the book.

“Bloody hell, Potter! You can’t just sneak up on people like that.”

“But it’s alright to spy on tryouts? You know you won’t get anything good that way, right?”

“I wasn’t spying, you self-centered git! I was just looking for quiet to read.” He picked up his book and dusted it off with a glare. Bloody prat had to go and figure it out, didn’t he? But at least he came to the wrong conclusion, as always.

“So you came to the pitch during tryouts? Not very bright plan there.” Potter was leaning against the back railing, looking down at him with broom in hand. His hair was damp and dancing in the wind, drifting into his eyes in a manner that shouldn’t be as sexy as it was. He had a knowing smirk on his lips, the silver ring glinting in the low light and damn if it didn’t do things to Draco’s already struggling self-control.

“I just got here.” He tried though he knew it wouldn’t stick.

“That’s why I saw you here from the air, right?”

“But, you – ” Draco trailed off. How the bloody hell had he seen through the charm.

Potter chuckled, the sound seemed to curl around Draco. “A notice-me-not charm? Really, Malfoy? I saw through that as soon I heard you. The point is to be quiet you know?” He smirked at Draco’s dumb-founded look. “Spying wouldn’t help you win, you know? I wouldn’t bother.” And with that he swept off, disappearing down the stairs.

Draco sat there silently. He didn’t know how long, but it was long enough that the sky grew dark enough that he had to return to the castle. Soft music drifted from behind Potter’s closed door. It was a soft melody with a heavy bass and lyrics he couldn’t make out. Draco looked about for his cat for a while before giving up and retiring to his room. He sat at his desk, notes sprawled across the space as he worked on a transfiguration essay. His door was left open a crack so the music could drift in from across the hall. Surprisingly it helped him concentrate, the soothing melodies of the songs relaxing him and helping him to focus.

The next few days passed similarly. Draco would sit by the lake or in the pitch when it was empty after dinner before returning to his room to do homework as he listened to Potter’s soft music from across the hall. It became a rhythm that he didn’t even notice he’d fallen into. He found himself watching Potter far more often. He watched him come to breakfast, disheveled and grumpy, only to be cheered up when a golden colored owl dropped him a letter, which he usually proceeded to read to everyone who’d listen. He watched Potter fidgeting during classes and carrying on whispered conversations with the weasel about who knew what. He snuck his way into the pitch to watch him during practice, making sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention to himself again. He even sat late in the common room on occasion just to listen to Potter laughing alongside his friends. After two weeks, Pansy seemed to have figured something out because she cornered him after potions one evening.

“Out with it, Draco.”

“What are you on about?”

“You’ve been stalking Potter since the semester began. Why?”

“I’m not – ”

“Don’t even try to play stupid with me, we both know you’re dreadful at it.”

Draco knew he was being suspicious when his eyes darted between her and the exit, but he couldn’t really help it. “I don’t know what you’re implying.”

She glared at him, before something like recognition dawned in her eyes. “You’ve got the hots for him, don’t you?” Her tone was incredulous.

“No.…I….that’s….” He could feel the blush heat up his face as he stuttered.

She cackled with glee. “You _like_ him!”

“Shut up!” He glared, looking around to make sure no one had overheard her.

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“You’d better not or I’ll curse you into St. Mungo’s.” He growled, drawing his wand to point at the girl.

“Relax.” She rolled her eyes and batted his wand out of her face. “I’m still your friend, you idiot, and if you remember you haven’t got many of them. And neither have I.”

He nodded, “Fine.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you liked him?”

He shrugged, not looking her in the eyes. “Fourth year.”

He thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head. “Fourth year?!”

“You’re shouting again.”

“But that ‘I hate Potter’ and ‘stupid Potter’ and ‘I hope he dies.’ What about all of that?”

“Just because I was attracted to the prat didn’t mean I had to like him as a person. Besides it’s never going to happen. I know that, so why would I swoon over the idiot like everyone else?”

“You never know. It could’ve happened.”

He scoffed, “Please. Like Golden Boy Potter would ever go for someone like myself. I’m everything he opposes, Pansy, and I’m not about to go try and be someone else just to get the git’s interest. And that’s assuming he’s even interested in men to begin with.”

“But he is.”

“Yeah, right. That would’ve been splashed all over the Daily Prophet.”

“That’s because it’s a little known fact. I overheard him and the Granger girl talking boys in sixth year. I guarantee that he’s interested in men.”

“You’ve known that for two years and you’re just _now_ telling me!”

“Now, who’s yelling Draco?”

“But why am I just now hearing about this?”

“Because at the time, you weren’t interested in pestering Potter anymore and I had no use for the information. Besides it wasn’t long after that that everything went to hell.” She shrugged. “Let’s go get dinner and we can discuss how to draw those stupid green eyes your way, shall we?”

“You’re really going to try and help me with this?”

She shrugged, “I’m very bored, Draco. This will give me something to do.”

Draco chuckled, “It won’t work, but I wish you luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Draco and Pansy have a relationship very much similar to that of Harry and Hermione, but with a lot more snark and sass.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters. I just like to borrow them for my warped fantasies.
> 
> Lots of Love and I'll see you all next week for the next chapter. Teddy and his cuteness will make an appearance, be warned.


	3. Family Visits

Harry sat on the red couch, legs propped up on a table, and a cat purring softly in his lap. He stroked the cat’s silky white fur as he read through his transfiguration text. Ginny was leaning up against him, lost in her own book. Papers and assignments littered the table where Hermione was scratching away like mad on a roll of parchment. Ron was snoring on the floor beside her, having fallen asleep within an hour of their study session.

“Harry, do you know this spell?” Ginny asked pointing to a passage in her book.

He looked over, “Yeah, that’s an old shield charm. No one really uses it anymore though. It takes too long to cast.”

“Which one?” Hermione asked. Ginny handed her the book. “Oh yeah I know that one.”

“I think I’m going to use it for my DADA essay. What else do you have on it?”

Hermione rummaged through a stack of books beside her. Flipping through an old one she handed it over. “This should give you some background. Harry has my other book on outdated spells.”

Harry snatched it from the pile beside him and handed it over. “No idea what chapter you’d need though.”

Hermione was about to answer when a loud thump interrupted them. Neville had tripped over Ron’s sprawled out form and dropped his armful of books and papers. The room fell silent until Ron’s sputtering sent everyone into laughter. Ron stumbled off to his room, presumably to sleep more and Neville gathered up his things before flopping onto the couch across from them looking exhausted.

“Are you ok?” Hermione asked.

Neville nodded, “I barely escaped Pansy Parkinson.”

“What’d she do?” Harry asked, suddenly a bit worried. There’d been no problems with the Slytherin group all term, aside from Malfoy spying on practice but he wouldn’t learn anything useful that way, so Harry never bothered to do anything about it.

“Nothing, she gave me this. Said everyone would be getting one.” He handed over a bit of parchment. Hermione took it and read it aloud.

“You are cordially invited to attend the Halloween Gala on the evening of All Hallows Eve, hosted by yours truly, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Costumes and masks required. 10 PM in the South Side Dungeons. Invitation needed to gain entrance.”

“I heard a few fifth year Slytherins talking about that this morning.” Ginny said once Hermione had fallen silent. “Apparently it’s only fifth years and up, but I guess all houses are being invited.”

“Think they’re up to something?” Neville asked.

“No, I think it’s supposed to be a good faith type of thing. To show that they’re not as bad as they used to be.”

“How could you possibly know that, Harry?” Ginny asked with an exasperated look.

He shrugged, “Just a feeling. Are you and Dean going?”

“Oh no! Dean! I was supposed to meet him ages ago!” Ginny hurried to gather her things and rushed off.

Harry stood up, stretching. “Oh not you too, Harry.”

“Sorry Mione,” He smiled at the girl surrounded by papers. “I need a break.”

“But what about your transfiguration essay?”

“It’s not due for a week, Mione. I’ve got plenty of time.” Harry dropped his things in his room and grabbed his leather jacket, meaning to go on a late night stroll. The school hadn’t seen it necessary to enact a curfew for the eighth years seeing as they were adults and all, not to mention that most of them had played major parts in the war. He made it to the edge of the lake before a soft sound reached his ears. Following it, he made his way to a rocky beach where he found none other than Draco Malfoy angrily kicking at the rocks. Harry settled himself on an old log of drift wood to watch.

Malfoy was grumbling under his breath as he chucked rocks into the black water, large ripples extending out of sight. As he watched, Malfoy pulled a letter from his pocket, levitating it above the water before lighting it on fire. The blonde was silent as he watched the parchment burn until there was nothing but ashes left on the surface of the water. Before long those too crumbled and sank. Malfoy sank down onto the ground, once again chucking rocks out over the water but with less force and frequency.

“You’re going to piss off the Giant Squid.” The words surprised them both. Harry hadn’t meant to speak.

Malfoy sprang up, whirling around to glare. “What is it with you and sneaking up on people?”

Harry shrugged, “Habit, I suppose. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Piss off, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He was trying not to look too closely at the frazzled blonde before him. His face was flushed with irritation. “What’s with the party you and Parkinson are having?”

Draco let out a slight growl. “She handed out invitations, didn’t she?”

Harry nodded, “Some of em, anyway. Your name’s on it.”

“Of course it is.” Draco flipped his hair out of his eyes and groaned. He looked almost like he wanted to say something, but instead he turned and just walked off. Harry remained sitting, looking out over the water and toying with his lip ring with his tongue. It was hours later before he finally walked back to the castle. A few of the ghosts were wondering the halls, but other than that he didn’t see anyone else on his way back to the dorms. The little white cat met him at the door when he unlocked it. One of Parkinson’s invitations had been slipped under the door. He tossed it on the desk.

“What’s your name, little one?” He asked, scooping up the cat who’d slept nearly every night curled up beside him. “How about Belladonna? I like that, I’ll call you Bella for short.” The cat simply purred as he settled her on the bed. After the first week, he’d charmed the door so she could enter and exit as she pleased.

Harry changed into sleep pants and settled at his desk. He wrote out a long letter to Andromeda, telling her what worked best with Teddy when he was teething and wouldn’t stop fussing. He told her that he’d be visiting soon, McGonagall had given him a few days off to go see Teddy, and some things he was thinking of getting the boy for Christmas. Sealing the letter with wax, harry headed off to sleep.

*******

 

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. Everyone was talking about the Slytherin’s gala. The girls were fretting about what to wear and the boys about who to ask. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball back in fourth year, it was an eternity ago and yet it all took him back like it was yesterday. Meanwhile Harry was getting ready for his trip back to London. He’d packed a bag to last him the weekend and brought a few things he’d gotten for Teddy in Hogsmeade. That Friday after classes Harry made his way to the gates to apperate.

He landed in Andromeda’s fancy sitting room where no one ever sat and followed the giggles to Teddy’s nursery. Andromeda was reading him a bedtime story, complete with funny voices as he stared awestruck at the moving pictures. It took them a moment before they noticed Harry standing in the doorway, grinning like a fool.

Teddy let out a screech. “ ’arry! ’arry!” He was up bouncing in his crib, dark blue hair turning bubble gum pink. Harry picked him up, swinging the boy around in circles until he was breathless with laughter. Andromeda looked on with amusement.

“He’ll never get to sleep now, Harry.” Andromeda stood, giving him a hug. She was a fairly short woman with greying brown hair and quite a few laugh lines. Harry didn’t see her frown often, even when talking about her late daughter. He’d only seen her cry once, at Tonks’ funeral. He could see where Tonks got her pleasant attitude from and it made him smile fondly. He’d give anything to have Remus and Tonks here, to be able to visit them in order to see Teddy. But things didn’t work out that way, not in a war, but at least he could take care of Teddy for them the way they would’ve wanted.

“Don’t worry, Andi. I’ll get him to sleep.”

“Right you are, young man. I’m too old to be cleaning up after you.” But her grin took the sting out of the words.

Unsurprisingly it did take quite a while for Teddy to settle down enough to fall asleep, too happy to see his godfather after several months of being separated. It was late into the night when he finally crashed and Harry left the small, cozy bedroom hoping Andromeda was still awake.

He found her sipping tea and listening to the wizarding radio. “Andi?”

“Is Teddy finally asleep?”

“Yeah, sorry for keeping him up. I was hoping to ask you something.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“I was wondering how you were able to step away from your family to marry a muggleborn?”

“Well, my sisters and I were very close as children but as we grew up they went in a different direction than I was willing to go. I knew that they were wrong, Harry, so I stepped away. I may have lost some friends, but I loved Ted and I wouldn’t have done things any differently. Is there someone you wish to be involved with?”

Harry nodded. “But I don’t know how everyone would take it.”

“Is it a man?” She asked. Andromeda always had a way of looking right into the heart of a problem. Harry nodded. That wasn’t the only issue, but it was a big one. So far only Ginny and Hermione knew that he was attracted to men

“Harry, if they really care about you they won’t care who you love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry gets a little family time. Teddy is cute. Andi is wonderful and wise. Things start heating up in the next chapter, if you know what I mean. *wink wink*
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters. I only wish I did. Please let me know what you think so far.


	4. Start of Something New

Halloween showed up faster than Draco was expected. Before he knew it, he was decorating the dungeon for the gala. Pansy was yakking on and on about a Ravenclaw she was planning on seducing that night.

“What’s the point of this stupid party anyway?” He grumbled, levitating lit up paper lanterns to hover above the ceiling, effectively illuminated the previously dark room. House elves were setting up tables of treats and drinks, including a chocolate fountain and a self-refilling punch bowl full of butter beer. Pansy had even had a few bottles of fire whiskey snuck in. Slughorn had easily agreed to the party and even overlooked the alcohol.

“It’s for fun, Draco. You should try it sometime.”

He simply rolled his eyes.

“I even invited all the Gryffindors so that your man would come.”

“Pansy! He’s not my anything.” He grumbled, irritated at her insistence. She’d brought him up repeatedly in their conversations, as if Draco needed any help having Potter on his mind.

“Well he’ll be here, so you can make your move tonight when everyone’s in masks.”

“Oh, yes because my hair won’t make it obvious who I am.”

She sighed. “Then dye it with a spell.”

He scoffed at that. “Not happening.”

“Why don’t you go get changed. We’ve got two hours until we need to be back.”

“But it doesn’t start until ten.”

“We need to be there to welcome guests.” She spoke as if it should be obvious. He ignored her and grumbled on his way back to the dorm.

He dressed himself in nice black slacks and a red silk button up. A wave of his wand had a pair of horns appearing from his carefully tousled locks. Another spell had a pointed red tail erupting from his lower back. The tail curled easily around his left leg. He sharpened his nails into short claws and fixed a red mask over his eyes. Readjusting his hair so it fell easily over his forehead in an attractive way. He preened in front of the mirror, imagining how to start a conversation with Potter.

“Hey, I’m an awful person who’s spent years tormenting you, wanna dance?” He sighed. “That wouldn’t work. Nothing I say is going to work.”

He could almost imagine his reflection laughing at him, or even worse Harry Potter laughing at him in front of everyone. It would be bad enough to be rejected by the man he’d fancied for years, but it’d be even worse to have it happen in front of everyone, to have them all laugh at how hopeless he was. With a frustrated growl he kicked the mirror, shattering it into several pieces.

“What’d the poor mirror ever do to you? It only tells the truth.” Blaise laughed, having let himself in.

“Piss off.” He grumbled. Blaise waved his wand and the mirror pieced itself back together. He stomped off when Blaise tried to ask what was wrong and headed to the dungeon, pouring himself a spiked butter beer.

Draco hung around the back of the room for several hours as the party progressed. The room quickly filled with people in various costumes, all masked. Some people were easy enough to recognize even with masks, like the Weasleys. The redheaded girl was dressed as a mermaid, a skirt designed to look like scales and a beaded top that bared her midriff. Even Draco had to admit that she looked nice. If he were attracted to women, he’d probably find her hot. A bunch of guys had noticed her, some were blatantly staring. Others had tried to talk to her, only to be scared away by her boyfriend’s death glare. He managed to look surprisingly threatening despite an eye patch that hid half of his face. The other Weasley was dressed as a dragon, steam billowing from his nose with each exhale. That was likely Ganger’s doing, as was most of the magical components to the costume he assumed. She was dressed as some sort of fairy in pale blues and purples with her hair cascading in curls over her shoulder, it was startlingly reminiscent of how she's dressed for the Yule Ball.

But what really caught his attention was Potter. Despite wearing a mask that hid most of his face, including his scar, he was easy enough to recognize. Even if he weren’t hanging around the redheads, Draco had spent enough time studying the man’s movements and body to recognize him on sight. Potter’s dark hair had been slicked back, almost like the way Draco used to wear his when they were younger. He was dressed all in black, the first time Draco had ever seen it, with a high collared red cloak. The dark colors made his tanned skin appear paler than normal and he’d charmed his canine teeth into fangs. A black mask adorned his face, beneath which kohl rimmed green eyes danced with mischief. The lip ring still adorned his lip, glinting in the light. Draco knew he was staring, but there were enough people moving between them that he wouldn’t be noticed, or so he reasoned.

“Are you just going to stare at him all night?” Pansy’s voice hissed in his ear.

“Shut up.” He snapped, turning to glare at the girl. She was dressed in a skimpy black dress and had cat ears atop her head.

“You’ve hardly talked to anyone or even dance once.”

“I didn’t want to be here to begin with. You’re the one who put my name on the damned invitation.” He hissed at her. This whole party was just depressing him. He was watching people flirt and dance with the man he desired and yet couldn’t have. It was torture. Draco turned away from her, eyes darting around to look for Potter. But he’d disappeared into the crowd.

Inwardly cursing Pansy he moved to get another drink. He was slightly buzzed already and he was thinking that maybe getting smashed would make him feel a bit better. As he was leaning over the table he felt a hand slither down his spine, making him shiver, and quickly groped his ass. He turned to snap at whoever had done it, but couldn’t make out anyone who looked close enough or guilty enough to have grabbed him.

“You alright, mate?” Blaise asked, coming up to get his own drink.

“Someone just grabbed my arse.”

Blaise chuckled, leaning around him to look at Draco’s ass. “It does look quite smashing in those trousers.”

“And I think you’ve had _quite_ enough to drink.”

Blaise simply chuckled again before he disappeared back onto the dance floor. Turning to the sweets table, Draco picked at what was left of the biscuits. That’s when he felt a hand on his back, gently demanding his attention. He moved to turn but a warm body was pressing him into the table.

Lips grazed his skin as an all too familiar voice whispered in his ear. “Meet me in the classroom at the end of the hall in fifteen minutes, Malfoy.”

Far too quickly for his liking that body was gone and he whirled around to see a red cloak disappearing into the crowd. What the hell did Potter need so badly that he couldn’t wait until the next day? And why couldn’t he just tell him here at the party? A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of Potter’s lips so close to him. The noise from the music and the crowd made it necessary, he reminded himself, trying to get himself under control. He thought of Pansy in her skimpy dress and when that didn’t calm his growing desire he pictured McGonagall in that same dress. That did the trick and he sighed in relief as his blood rushed _away_ from his cock. Potter just had something to tell him and he was going to go because he was hopeless and wanted nothing more than to hear the man’s voice and have an excuse to stare at him.

He slipped out of the party, thankfully un-accosted by his friends. The door was pushed open a crack when he got to the end of the hall. He wondered why Potter was being so weird but he ignored it as he pushed his way into the room. Surprisingly he didn’t see Potter right away. Suddenly arms were around his waist pulling him into a strong body and lips were mouthing at his neck, sharp fangs lightly brushing the skin. His surprised gasp turning into a soft moan at the other man’s actions.

“Can’t seem to keep your eyes to yourself, can you Malfoy?” Potter whispered in his ear, nipping at the shell with his sharp teeth. With a muttered word against his skin, the door slammed shut and locked behind them.

“I…I…” He stammered as hands trailed over his chest, tweaking a nipple through his shirt.

“Then I won’t be bothered to keep my hands to myself, either.” Potter muttered before tangling his hand in blonde hair and yanking Draco’s head to the side. Normal teeth bit into his neck, sucking and biting until he could feel a bruise forming. Draco’s hands moved of their own accord, reaching up to play with dark hair.

Potter pulled away to drag Draco’s shirt off his shoulders, leaving it hanging around his elbows. When had it been unbuttoned? What was Potter doing? The questions disappeared as Potter’s mouth returned to his skin, leaving a trail of marks down his neck and shoulder. They’d be hell to hide tomorrow, but he couldn’t care. With his hands still tangled in his shirt, Draco could do naught else but hang on for the ride. He moaned as his nipples were toyed with, gasping when Potter found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“So fucking gorgeous.” Potter was whispering into his ear again.

After a moment of struggling, Draco was able to free his hands from the shirt and reached up to thread his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Potter…”

His hands were quickly pulled away and he was pushed forward until he was bent over a desk with Potter pulling his hands behind his back. “I didn’t say you could touch.” He said with a muttered spell that bound Draco’s wrists together at the small of his back.

“Potter!” It was meant to be a threat but it came out as a needy whine. Draco was achingly hard in the confines of his trousers.

“Oh, I like you like this.” Potter purred, running soft touches down the pale boy’s spine that sent shivers through his body. He continued speaking, his voice husky and deep. “Saw you bent over that table and I wanted to take you right there, in front of everyone.”

Draco let out an embarrassingly desperate whine. Each of Potter’s words just increased his desire.

“Like that idea, do you?” Potter’s chuckle was dark and then suddenly his pants were yanked down his legs to pool at his ankles, leaving him bare to Potter’s scorching gaze. He could feel the look and desperately wanted the touch that Potter was now denying him. He tugged at the magic bonds holding his wrists and squirmed. The warm weight of Potter pressed against Draco’s back, hard cock pressing tantalizingly through Potter’s pants, and words were whispered wickedly into his ear. “Go ahead and struggle. Scream if you like. Merlin, I’d love to hear that.”

Draco groaned at the words. Fuck, but Potter knew exactly how to unravel all his senses. Being tied up and teased by Harry bloody Potter was Draco’s all-time favorite wank fantasy and now it was actually happening. His head swam and he couldn’t remember ever being so hard in his life. “Fuck…Potter…”

But then the man was pulling away, drawing Draco’s knee up onto the desk beside him and leaving him spread wide. When Draco tried to move his leg back down, Potter bound it to the desk with the same spell he’d used on his hands. He struggled for a moment against the bonds, suddenly a bit apprehensive about being stripped naked and trussed up for a man whose motives and intentions were still unknown.

Potter moaned. “Go ahead and struggle, Malfoy. You won’t get out until I let you and I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Draco went still as a slick finger probed at his entrance, merely circling his hole a few times before pulling away. He tried to thrust back into the hand, desperate for touch, for release, but he couldn’t move far.

“That desperate for me, already?” Potter purred, smacking a hand down hard on Draco’s ass. “Stay still for me. Only good boys get rewarded.”

Draco went still immediately, a needy whine falling from his lips. He couldn’t think anymore, his brain having all but shut down. All he knew was that he wanted, no needed, the pleasure Potter was offering. He wanted to be a good boy, wanted to get his reward.

“That’s it, baby.” Potter crooned, his finger returning to circling Draco’s fluttering hole before thrusting in without warning.

“Fuck!” Draco cried out in surprise. His back arched as Potter probed around, finding his prostate quickly enough. He massaged the sensitive glad, earning loud groans from Draco’s lips.

“Like that?” When Draco didn’t response immediately, Potter’s hand disappeared from his ass and the other tangled in his hair. With a rough yank he drew the blonde’s head off the table. “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“YES! Yes I like it.” Draco gasped out, pain prickling his scalp from the harsh hold on his hair. Potter laid him back on the desk gently.

“Want me to continue?”

“Fuck…yes please….please don’t stop…” He knew he was begging but he was too far gone to care. He cried out in relief as Potter returned with two fingers thrusting in his ass, scissoring him open. He wasn’t even aware of the continued pleas falling from his lips. Draco was nearly crying in pleasure when two fingers became three.

“Ready for my cock?” Potter asked, leaning over him to rub his hardened flesh against Draco’s hot, fluttering hole.

“Yes…yes…”

“Be a good boy and tell me what you want.” He positively purred into Draco’s ear, biting at the bruised flesh of his neck.

“I want….want…you in….inside me,” Draco panted. “Fucking me. Oh, gods, please.”

“Who?” He hissed. “Who do you want fucking your tight ass, Malfoy?”

“YOU!” He sobbed, his cock throbbing in its position pinned between the table and his stomach. “Want Harry….Harry Potter fu…fucking me, pleeease!”

He screamed when Potter finally, finally thrust into his body, sliding easily to the hilt. Potter didn’t go slow or gently, simply gave him a moment to adjust before pulling back and slamming home again and again and again. The room echoed with pants and groans and explicatives and Draco no longer knew what came from whom. He was lost in the drag and push of Potter’s cock, pulling nearly all the way out before snapping forward and hitting his prostate dead on. It was bliss and torture all at the same time and he could feel his release rising at break-neck speed.

Then suddenly he was coming, pumping thick ropes of semen onto the desk and his chest, screaming with a voice that was hoarse from begging and shouting. Potter’s hands tightened even further around his hips, likely leaving more bruises but he couldn’t care. The dark haired man slammed in one final time before coming with a shout of his own, painting Draco’s insides with his cum. Draco could feel the warm rush filling him up until Potter pulled out and it began to drip down his thighs.

The bonds that held him released, but he didn’t have the energy to move. He simply lie there, still on display for Potter’s pleasure, all while the man’s cum slowly dripped out of him. Potter’s fingers slid through the mess he’d left before shoving back inside Draco’s fucked out hole. He cried out at the feeling, intense pleasure shooting up his spine and dancing through his spent cock.

“Po…Potter…”

“Mmmm, who knew you were such a slut, Malfoy?”

He whined at the words, almost afraid that Potter wasn’t finished with him yet. But Potter’s hands just petted his hair soothingly until his breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed from the forced position they’d been bound in. The dark haired man muttered a few spells that cleaned up their mess and dressed Draco back in his clothes with minimal movement required from the blonde.

“Such a good boy for me.” Potter crooned, still petting his hair. Normally Draco would complain about anyone touching his hair, but it just felt too good to argue, especially after the best orgasm he could remember. “So proud of you.”

Draco hummed happily at the praise. Who knew Potter was so good at this? Anyone could be rough and demanding during sex, but not everyone understood the care that should come afterwards. His body ached in the best of ways and he’d feel it in his ass every time he sat down tomorrow, but it was all worth it in Draco’s opinion.

“Go to bed, pet, get some rest.” Potter murmured, kissing his lips lightly before helping Draco to his feet. He stumbled off to bed, leaving a grinning Potter behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the start of the smut. Hope y'all enjoy it. There's smut in most of the other chapters as well because I'm a glutton for smutty goodness and I just can't help myself. Also, I love kinky Drarry, but I also adore cute fluffy Drarry as well. So good the news is you get both. 
> 
> As always, these characters are not my own. I'd be a lot more well off if they were.


	5. Carrying On

Harry knew he should speak to Malfoy about what had happened Halloween night, but he was a bit nervous. That wasn’t what he’d planned on. He’d planned on flirting with the blonde, speaking to him first, but as soon as he’d stepped into the dungeon room he’d felt smoldering eyes on him. It had lasted for hours. Harry had tried to chat with his friends and dance but those damn eyes were always on him. And he knew full well who they belonged to. Mask or no mask that white blonde hair was a dead giveaway as to who the devil sulking in the corner really was. So he’d moved to go speak with him, but had found him bent over a table, perfect ass on display in those impossibly tight trousers and he just couldn’t help himself. One thing led to another and he’d gotten the blonde alone in an empty class room and lust had taken control. He’d blame it on the spiked butter beer if he hadn’t enjoyed every perfect second of their tryst and had already begun to plan a second before his cum had even dried on the boy’s thighs. And wasn’t that a sight to see? Malfoy with his perfect skin smattered with bruises and cum dripping out of his loose, fucked out hole, sprawled out for Harry to enjoy.

Malfoy, stripped naked and at his mercy was a thousand times better than any fantasy he could imagine. He’d simply had to mark that brilliant pale skin, to stake his claim. If he’d thought that was great, Malfoy begging him, _him_ to just fuck him already was a miracle in and of itself. Who’d have thought the boy dressed as sin would take him straight to heaven? And then to sink into that tight, wet heat and have Malfoy shuddering and crying in ecstasy beneath him. It was perfect, but he worried that Malfoy would have second thoughts when his head was clear of alcohol and lust. Harry never thought he’d get to have this, but now that he did, all he wanted was more. He wanted to wipe that smirk off the blonde’s face with his own mouth and to feel those deliciously full lips wrapped tight around his member. He wanted Draco Malfoy on his knees begging to be used and fucked in every way Harry desired and now that he’d seen a glimpse of what that was like he wouldn’t be able to settle for anything less. Draco Malfoy was utter perfection and Harry wanted, no, he needed to own him.

So he’d scrawled out a note and sent it to Malfoy with one of the school’s owls. He’d seen the blonde open it too, eyes widening and snapping up to meet Harry’s. Harry had simply grinned and stared until the other had flushed slightly and become suddenly very interested in his breakfast. Now he was waiting in an empty third floor classroom, struggling not to bring out the map and search for the little pair of feet marked with the name he’d once loathed. Instead he forced himself to sit calmly, perched on a desk and studying his fingernails while inside he was debating whether or not Malfoy would show. He’d written in the note that if he wasn’t interested in continuing what they’d started the past Friday that he need only ignore the note and not show up.

He was just about to get up to check the map when Malfoy pushed through the door. His blonde hair was mussed as if he’d been running his fingers through the strands recently and he was slightly out of breath, his chest heaving and his face a bit flushed. He must have hurried straight here after his classes ended to be in such a state. The thought pleased him, but it also ignited his curiosity.

“Did you come here straight from class?” He asked.

Malfoy just nodded, not meeting his eyes. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Didn't we talk about this, pet? You _answer_ me when I ask you something.” Harry’s voice grew stern.

Malfoy’s head snapped up, wide silver eyes meeting his for a second before looking back to the ground. “Yes.”

“Yes, what, pet? Yes we talked about it or yes you came straight from class?”

He watched Malfoy swallow nervously. “Both, sir.”

Harry felt his cock grow at the title. “Eager, are we?”

“Yes, sir.” The blonde replied immediately, heat danced in those silvery eyes when he looked up again. The word fell easily from his lips and Harry wondered if he’d played this game before, but he couldn’t be bothered to find out at the moment.

“Good, then come here.” Harry growled, ideas dancing through his head on what to do with his new little toy. There were so many things he could do, that he knew Malfoy would let him do. It was heady, this power he held over the other. It made it all the better to know that Malfoy was willingly doing as he was told, because he enjoyed it, enjoyed being used by his once arch-nemesis. And then the boy was in front of him and he realized the one thing he wanted to do more than anything else at that very moment.

He gripped the blonde’s chin, tilting his head up until he could press their lips together. Malfoy gasped in surprise, allowing Harry to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their tongues danced together, each of them groaning into the kiss. Harry tangled one hand in silken locks, using the thumb of his other hand to press firmly into one of the bruises marring the pale column of his neck. Malfoy whimpered into the kiss, lips falling open for Harry to plunder. He was putty in Harry’s hands, gripping at Harry’s shirt as he panted.

Using the hand in Malfoy’s hair, he pushed the man to his knees. The blonde went easily, looking up at him with dazed and lustful eyes as Harry freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. Malfoy licked his lips at the sight, unconsciously leaning forward. It made Harry giddy with pleasure knowing that that dazed look was his doing, that he had the Slytherin Prince on his knees and obeying his every command.

“What about the door?” Malfoy asked, glancing back at the door.

Harry had already cast a silencing spell on the room and barred the door to anyone but them before Malfoy had shown up, but the blonde didn’t need to know that. “Then you’d best be quick before someone comes in.”

“But…”

Harry cut him off. “You want it, don’t you?”

Malfoy nodded, eyes now focused on the sight of Harry leisurely stocking his cock not a foot away from his face. Harry saw his hands clench into fists where they rested on his thighs, obviously resisting the urge to touch.

“Then ask nicely.”

“Please, please sir will you let me taste you?” The words fell from red lips, lustful eyes pleading up at him.

“Only if you suck me dry.”

“I will.” The blonde promised before his hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, stroking it tightly as his tongue dipped out to taste the bead of precum welling at the head. Harry groaned, hand going to Malfoy’s head but only to card through his hair. He allowed Malfoy to explore, his tongue licking and sucking over every inch before ducking down to kiss and suck at his balls. It felt nice, but Harry was growing impatient.

“In your mouth, now.” Harry demanded, tightening his grip on the blonde’s hair for a moment in warning. It wasn’t necessary though, as the boy obeyed immediately. He drew Harry in nearly all the way before pulling back and repeating the process until he had Harry’s entire length down his throat, nose pressed to the course hairs at the base. He sucked and drew expertly.

“Fuck, you’re good at that. Look so good on your knees, too. If I’d known it was this easy to shut you up, I’d have done it years ago.”

Malfoy moaned at the words, causing pleasurable vibrations to travel up Harry’s cock.

“You love it too, don’t you? Having a cock shoved down your throat. You’d probably fall to your knees for me anywhere, wouldn’t you?”

Malfoy whimpered, drawing harder on the length. He bobbed his head back and forth so he could breathe before drawing it down his throat again.

“Such a good little cocksucker. Not such an almighty pureblood now, are you?” He saw Malfoy’s eyes widen and he continued. “What would your friends think if they saw you like this? Hmmm, what would your _father_ think?”

Malfoy gasped at that, nearly chocking on the length in his mouth. He moved to pull back but Harry gripped his hair tightly, holding the boy still as he shoved deep into his throat. The boy went limp, opening his throat and allowing himself to be used. Harry thrust repeatedly, not letting up as tears flooded Malfoy’s eyes. He could feel his release coming so he pushed into Malfoy’s mouth once more, stopping when he felt the blonde’s throat fluttering around the head. With his hands buried painfully in messy blonde hair, Harry held the other’s head in place, giving him no option but to swallow it all as he came down the boy’s throat. He drew his softening cock from the warm heat of Malfoy’s mouth, leaving the boy gasping.

“Touch yourself.” He demanded, watching as the blonde’s hands fumbled to release himself from his own trousers. He fisted the angry red length as soon as it cleared his pants, gasping. The sight of Malfoy on his knees, wet mouth open and gasping, made Harry’s spent cock twitch. His hair was an absolute mess and he looked taken apart completely. Harry watched as the man stiffened, ropes of cum shooting from his cock to coat his hand, some of it even landing on his dark pants.

“Merlin…” Malfoy sighed, leaning on his clean hand and looking up at Harry with lust-blown eyes and a flushed face.

Harry pulled him to his feet, raising the dirty hand to the blonde’s lips. “Lick.” He demanded.

Malfoy groaned and did as he was told, pink tongue darting out to clean his own mess off his hand, swirling silver eyes locking with Harry’s own. Harry couldn’t help himself, when Malfoy dropped his hand Harry drug him forward to snog him senseless. He tasted their combined essence on the other boy’s tongue and it drove him wild. When they broke apart they leaned against each other panting, foreheads pressed together.

 

*******

 

They lay together in Harry’s room, blonde hair spread across Harry’s toned chest. After two weeks of secret meetings and late night trysts, they’d found it much easier to simply sneak into one or the other’s room. It was more comfortable than empty classrooms anyway. With a mew, Bella strolled through the door and jumped onto the bed. The small cat settled on Harry’s shoulder and began rubbing her head against his chin.

“Hey! Is this where she’s been?” Draco asked, sitting up to cuddle the cat to his chest.

“Is she yours? She’s been spending most of her nights here. I’ve been calling her Bella.”

“Funnily enough, that’s actually her name.” He directed his attention to the cat. “No wonder you haven't been around, darling. I quite enjoy his bed as well.” Draco laughed as he stroked the cat’s soft fur.

Harry simply watched, amazed that he got to see this. His eyes greedily took in the blonde’s naked form. From his messy hair to his practically glowing eyes down to his thin but toned chest and kiss bitten rosy nipples before finally landing on his long elegant fingers kneading the cats fur. On the way back up his eyes landed on the dark mark that marred that beautifully pale skin. It was faded, a dull grey instead of the bold black it had been initially. With Voldemort's magic gone it was nothing more than a muggle tattoo though it was impossible to banish with magic. Draco stopped laughing when he saw where Harry was looking. He drew his arm away, turning the image from Harry's line of sight.

Harry reached out, fingers closing around the blonde’s bony wrist. He drew the other’s arm out, the fingers of his other hand tracing over the mark. Draco watched him silently, his eyes unreadable.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did yours?” Draco asked, gesturing to the dragon that arched and twisted across Harry’s back.

He shrugged. “A bit, but it was nothing compared to this.” He raised his right hand where faint words were just barely legible.

“Yeah it did. My father had to hold me still while he did it.”

“I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? I'm the one who took it. I was proud to take it. At first anyway.”

“I wish I could have helped you.”

“You're such a damned Gryffindor.” Draco laughed bitterly. “There's nothing you could have done. I thought I knew what I was doing. Hell, I thought I knew just about everything.”

“But you don't anymore? I'd say you're still bloody full of it.” Harry laughed, watching the amusement chase the pain from the blonde’s grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended the cat to play a larger role in getting them together, but the characters ultimately figured their shit out before I did. I thought she was cute though, so I left her in. I have a weakness for hot guys and cute animals. Sue me.
> 
> Characters aren't mine, but the general gist of the story is of my own making.
> 
> Also, sorry this was a few days late. Life's been a bit crazy lately.


	6. Busted

“So this is how you got around?” Draco asked, fingering the thin material of the invisibility cloak.

“Yeah, and I’ll show you one of my other secrets too.” With a muttered word, Potter opened a secret passageway behind the one-eyed witch statue. Draco thought he knew all the secret passages in the castle. He even knew about the one under the whomping willow that led to the shrieking shack, but he had no idea about this one.

“Where’s it go?”

“Honeyduke’s cellar. This is how I used to sneak into Hogsmeade.”

“And what are we going to do there?”

“Drink butter beer and avoid everyone back at Hogwarts.” Harry grinned and pulled the cloak off once the passage closed behind them. He tucked it into a corner of the hall and grabbed Draco’s hand. Draco rolled his eyes and let the dark haired man do as he pleased. There was no one to see Draco be sappy, so he let himself be dragged along and pulled into a kiss before they emerged into the deserted cellar. All the shops were closed, so they made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Draco claimed a table in the back corner and listened while Harry ordered their drinks.

“Awfully late, isn’t it Harry?” Rosemerta commented.

“Never too late to see your pretty face.” Draco snorted at Harry’s horrid flirting with the bartender. His jealousy only slightly flaring. He pushed it back, knowing Harry had no real interest in her.

“Flattery won’t be getting you any free drinks.” But her smile took all the threat from her words. Everyone knew she liked a little flattery and it helped to get on her good side. She handed him a couple butter beers and he joined Draco in the corner. Draco watched the dim light reflect off of Harry’s inky hair. He watched as Harry sipped his drink, pink tongue lapping the foam off of his lips. He bit back a groan at the sight.

Harry reached out, letting an arm rest over Draco’s shoulders. He allowed the affection, pleased with the warmth of the other man. Butter beers turned into shots of fire whiskey and a few hours later they were stumbling down the passageway. They hushed each other when they emerged back into the castle, nearly forgetting the cloak. They supported each other with quiet giggles and whispered dirty talk until they fell into one of their beds, neither caring nor noticing which.

It took only moments for them to shed their clothes, rutting up against each other. Harry pressed Draco into the bed, snogging him senseless until they both had to breathe. Draco groaned as Harry’s lips moved down his neck, kissing and licking each fading bruise. He paused at each nipple, pinching and twisting one while nipping and sucking the other. Draco was a mewling mess by the time he moved on. If he’d been in a better state of mind he might have been glad for the silencing charms they’d placed on both rooms because Draco was far from quiet, especially when Harry knew each and every spot that made him moan. Harry’s tongue swirled around his navel before his mouth moved to his hip, biting a fresh bruise into his pale skin. He’d found that Harry was ridiculously possessive and he tended to get irritated when Draco covered the marks he’d left. And since they hadn’t come out to even their friends yet, Draco was left answering a lot of questions. Pansy had figured it out easily enough though Blaise was constantly trying to guess who Draco was sleeping with.

“Fuck!” Draco shouted when Harry swallowed him nearly to the hilt. His hips tried to buck up, but Harry held them down. Harry sucked and licked until Draco was nearing his peak and then he pulled off. Draco whined, but Harry simply ignored him. He kissed and nuzzled Draco’s balls before urging Draco onto his knees. He cried out when a wet tongue probed at his hole. He tried to focus his thoughts, but the pleasure shooting through his body, sent him into a haze. Harry licked and sucked at his hole for what felt like forever until once again his orgasm was cresting. But once again Harry pulled away at the last moment.

“Harry….” Draco whined.

“Patience, pet.” Harry cooed, reaching over to pull a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“No, I’m ready.” Draco argued when a lubed up finger began stretching him.

“Maybe I’m not.” Harry purred, slipping in another finger and spreading them. He gently massaged Draco’s prostate and Draco felt his knees trembling, his legs attempting to give out on him.

“Please, Harry pleeeease.” He whined, needing to feel him, needing to be filled with more than just fingers.

“Calm, love.” Harry said, petting Draco’s hair. He was rolled over again until they were face to face once more and then Harry was moving between his thighs and finally, _finally_ entering him. Draco cried out at the feeling. Above him, Harry groaned. Their tongues tangled together as Harry began thrusting. Once he hit Draco’s prostate, he saw white, his orgasm shooting between them. He fell limp, Harry seizing up and thrusting one last time before coming as well. They lay together, slowly catching their breath. He faintly heard Harry muttering a cleaning charm before sleep drug him down.

 

*******

 

Draco was woken up by loud banging on the door. He fumbled around for pants to pull on before he pulled the door open. He was surprised to find Weasley standing in the doorway. The red head glanced across the hallway before meeting Draco’s eyes with anger.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Weasley demanded. That’s when Draco’s hungover mind put two and two together. The slightly too big trousers hanging low on his hips must’ve been Harry’s, as was the door he’d just answered hungover with sex hair and his uncovered chest covered in love bites. Weasley shoved past him to where Harry was groggily pulling on another set of trousers. He simply raised a hand to his friend for silence while he downed a hangover potion, handing one to Draco as well.

“The fuck, Harry?” Ron demanded, pointedly not looking at Draco who hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt. He merely settled onto Harry’s bed, making himself comfortable because he fully planned on them returning to bed once Weasley left.

“Ron…”

“Don’t even try to justify this, Harry. He’s a damn death eater!”

“If I was still a Death Eater, I’d be in Azkaban.” Draco snapped.

“Ron, please, Draco isn’t a bad person.”

“Really? He bullied people for years. He called Hermione a Mudblood. He took the Dark Mark, Harry.”

“He made mistakes, Ron. That doesn’t mean he’s a monster.”

“We were all held captive in his basement.”

“Because of Voldemort. Draco didn’t lock us in there.”

“And since when is he _Draco_? I thought you hated him.”

“Haven’t we fought enough with the war? Why can’t we move past it?”

“Because people like him are still out there.”

“Look, Weasley, I’ve made my amends for the things I’ve done. I testified against Death Eaters who’d kill me as happily as they would any of you.” Draco snapped.

“Only to keep yourself out of prison.”

“And you call me bigoted.” Draco growled. “You can’t see anything beyond your own prejudices.”

“Guys!” Harry snapped.

“This is a stupid decision, Harry!” Ron snapped, turning and stalking off.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco sighed, falling backwards onto the pillows.

“For what?”

“Because now the whole school is going to know.”

“Shit.” Harry sighed. He waved his wand at the door, locking it. “You did this Draco, now you'll have to be punished.”

He gulped at the predatory look in those green eyes. He was in for it now. But he wasn't entirely unhappy about it either. Worries of the fall back from this mistake faded as Harry stalked towards him.

“H…Harry.” He whispered.

“Is that how you address your master?” Harry growled, standing over the pale blonde.

“N…no, sir.”

“That's better. Now I want you naked and on all fours.”

Draco hurried to comply. The pants falling to the way side as he moved into the correct position. Harry moved behind him, settling in between his thighs. Cool hands smoothed over his ass making him shudder and then cold metal clicked around his cock. Realization of what the cock ring was for drug a whine from Draco’s throat.

“I…I'm sorry…please…”

A sharp slap to his ass cut off the apology. “You will not speak unless I tell you to.” Harry growled, leaning forward to nip at Draco’s ear.  “Now be a good boy and stay still for your spanking.”

The words threatened to pull more pleas from his lips. Draco braced for the slaps, but was startled by more gentle caresses. His body relaxed against his mind’s better judgement. The first hit tore a shout from his throat. Two more followed to the same spot and then another to his other cheek. Draco lost count as the stinging pain spread across his ass and thighs. Tears flooded his eyes and gasps fell from his lips. He knew it would stop if he said their safe word but he didn't want it to. Not really. He reveled in the pain and the building anticipation of the pleasure to come.

He was crying into the comforter when the blows ceased. “Shh, love. That was so good, such a good boy for me.”

“I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry.” Draco gasped out, nerves raw and frayed.

“I know it hurt, love, but you liked it, didn't you?” Harry’s hand circled his cock. It was hard and dripping, straining against the ring wrapped around the base. He moaned as the firm strokes.

“Take it off!” Draco cried.

The touch stopped and he whined. “I know I told you not to talk. I guess I'll have to keep you from talking then.”

He watched as Harry moved to the edge of the bed. He pointed to the floor in expectation as he stroked his own cock. Draco scrambled off the bed, knees cracking against the floor but he didn't notice. He cared more about that hard dick and taking it into his mouth. Harry had to know it wasn't much of a punishment. Draco loved sucking him off, often even woke the other up with his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around the head, licking at the slit and teasing with hallowed cheeks. He waited for Harry to take control. After a few moments he got his wish as Harry’s hand closed in his hair, forcing him farther down the shaft. Hands braced on Harry’s thighs as he relaxed his throat and focused on breathing through his nose as his partner fucked his mouth.

“Can't talk now, huh? Bet you like this better though.” Harry panted, forcing Draco’s head to move faster. “My little cock slut. Love having you like this, on your knees begging for me to fuck your mouth.”

Harry’s hips jerked forward as he shot into Draco’s mouth. He tried to swallow all of it but some dribbled from the corners of his mouth as Harry pulled out.

“Tell me, pet, who owns you?”

“You sir.” Draco answered, voice hoarse.

“Good and what's that mean?”

“I'm your…yours to use as…as you want, whenever you want.”

“And if I wanted you to wear that ring for the rest of the week, would you?”

Draco whimpered at the thought. “Yes, sir.”

“That's my good boy.” Harry purred, running a hand through messy blonde hair. “Back up on the bed. I'm going to fuck you now.”

Draco struggled through the prep. His orgasm just out of reach. He was crying again by the time Harry finally pushed into him. The stretch burned but his cock ached and he begged to come. A brutal thrust had him screaming his frustrations.

“Just this once, love.” Harry purred, fingers easily unsnapping the ring. His cock burst the second it was released, come shooting out onto the bed. Pleasure overtook his body, vision going white for a moment after so long.

When he came back down Harry was cuddling him into the bed, cum drying on his thighs.

“That was amazing.” Harry told him, stroking his sweaty hair.

“I think I'm in love with you.” He thought he heard Harry say just before sleep took him away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Just one chapter left on the aftermath of them being found out.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters.


	7. Always

Harry ignored the looks and the whispers as he strolled through the halls. He'd already been cornered by enough people today that he honestly couldn't care what any of the others had to say. Hermione had merely asked if he was sure of what he was doing and wished him well. Ginny had wanted details but had gotten very few. Blaise Zabini had even approached him with compliments on the marks he'd left across Draco's skin over the past few weeks. Ron was pointedly ignoring him, though he knew his friend would come around eventually. He always did. All of that he could handle though, except the fact that said blonde was avoiding him.

Draco had been scarce all day, ducking in and out of classes before Harry could catch up to him. He'd avoided meals and both of their rooms. Harry was now left wondering why. Was it because Ron had told everyone? Was he embarrassed? Or worse ashamed? Or was it because of what Harry had said earlier? Harry hadn't meant to admit it. Not yet anyway. He was falling hard for the blonde and his mouth had let it slip. He wasn't even sure if Draco had been fully awake or not so he was left with not knowing, which was much worse by far.

He searched the map, finally locating Draco in the quidditch locker rooms. Donning the cloak so no one would follow, he set out to get answers. It wasn't long before he was pushing open the heavy door, not caring if he took the other by surprise.

“What gives?” Harry asked as the door slammed shut.

Draco jumped, book flying and a gasp echoing in the enclosed space. His bottom lip was red from worrying it with his teeth and he eyes were large with surprise.

“H…Harry?”

“Did you think I wouldn't find you? Why have you been avoiding me, pet?”

He shrugged, “It doesn't matter. You needn't bother with me anymore.”

“What?” Bother with him? As if it were a chore to hold him and kiss him?

“You got what you wanted. You shagged the Death Eater. You rebelled against everyone. You made your point.”

Anger seethed in Harry’s chest, not at the words but at the blatant hurt echoed across usually stoic features. “What're you going on about?”

“That's what this all was about, wasn't it? Rebelling against your whole golden boy image. I was just the quickest way to do so. Good job. You did it. You even made a fool out of me in the process.”

So that's what this was about. “Who's been feeding you that shite?”

Draco merely raised one perfect eyebrow above red rimmed eyes. Had he been crying? “That's what they've all been saying.”

Harry felt his chest cave as he moved to embrace the blonde. The other was trembling as he took him in his arms, smoothing a hand over his glossy locks. “That's what you think this is? A publicity stunt?”

Draco shuddered in his arms, attempting to pull away.  “What else could it possibly be?”

“You bloody fool.” Harry almost laughed. “Haven't you learned by now that I don't give a damn what they all say.”

“Then why? Why would you want _me_?”

“Because I adore the side of you that only I get to see. Because you are brilliant and witty and you keep me on my toes. Because you do not expect anything from me than to just be myself. Because you are undeniably sexy and I've wanted everyone to know you're mine for ages.”

“You have?”

Harry nodded, “I adore seeing my marks on your skin but I love that everyone else sees them as well. That they know you're taken and proud of it.”

“You don't care that everyone knows?” Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

“I care that it's upset you. But not that everyone knows. You're mine, Draco, and it's about time everyone knows it.” Harry grinned, dragging the blonde against him for a possessive kiss. After a moment of surprise, it was returned. The blonde crawled into his lap, straddling Harry’s thighs on the bench. Harry clutched his hips, stilling the maddening movement of the other’s hips, needing to make himself clear before he took the blatant offering.

“Harry!” He whined, fingers tugging on dark hair.

“Say it, Draco. Say you're mine so you don't forget it ever again.” He growled the words against wet lips.

“I am. I'm yours.”

“And I love you.”

“You do?”

“Of course. Never doubt that. Do you love me too, pet?” Harry cooed, stroking trembling thighs above him.

“Yes.”

“Then no one else matters. Let them say what they will. They're jealous.”

“Because I get to have you.” Draco grinned, his cocky self-assured attitude returning.

“Oh, pet, they're jealous that I own this tight little ass.” Harry growled, roughly grabbing at the blonde’s generous ass. “Strip for me, love, show me what's mine.”

Harry watched with approving eyes as Draco hurriedly shed his clothes. Once he was naked, all his pale skin on display, Harry drew him closer. He latched a mouth around one nipple, suckling the nub as his hand circled the other’s hard cock. Harry stroked him, reveling in the moans that echoed in the small space.

“Please!” Draco gasped, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders.

“What is it you want, love? Tell me.”

“Want you inside me.” Draco panted, hips moving into Harry’s hand. “Want you. Now.”

Harry groaned, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled himself from his pants, cock already dripping at the prospect of that tight heat. He muttered a preparation spell, too impatient to do it himself. By then Draco was already crawling into his lap, warm hand wrapped around Harry’s cock to line him up with his entrance. They both groaned as he slid down, impaling himself on the hard length.

“Fuck, that's it. Ride me.” Harry groaned, hand fisting white blonde hair to drag him in for a kiss. Draco lifted himself before slamming back down. He set a brutal pace. One Harry simple held on for. He easily gave up the reins. Simply watching at Draco used him to reach his own end.

“I'm close.” He panted and Harry reached to stroke the length between them, enjoying the wrecked noises falling from his partner’s mouth. He looked utterly debauched. Lips kissed and bitten red. His hair a mess and his pale skin flushed with exertion. His eyes were squeezed shut as he shouted, his orgasm painting both of their chests. The clenching of his ass sent Harry over the edge. He bit down on the blonde’s shoulder as he emptied inside him.

They both fell limp, gasping for breath as they came down. Eventually Harry moved them to the showers, gently washing his lover in the warm water.

“You really love me?” Draco asked from where he leaned against Harry’s broad chest. Harry tucked wet hair behind one ear, pulling him up to meet his gaze.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to post this and I'm sorry. But here it is and I won't apologize for the cheesy ending because I kinda like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you to all the people who've read, commented, or left kudos. I always love feedback.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters. I do love them as if they were my own though.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I got this image in my head of an alternative Harry with piercings and tattoos, desperately trying to become something other than 'the boy who lived' and I think that would fascinate and confuse the hell out of Draco. Obviously some liberties have been taken. Harry lives at Grimmuald Place and he's raising Teddy with Andromeda's help.
> 
> As always, these characters are the property of JK Rowling. I just like to toy with them as it amuses and relaxes me.


End file.
